Journey Into Madness
by citra-talugmai
Summary: Daughter of Hoyt Volker and heir to his vast empire Adriana is intelligent, capable and professional. Perfect. As Hoyt's second-in-command she's unhappy when he hires Vaas to be his right hand man. Vaas is crazy, unpredictable and sadistic. He makes her skin crawl. So, why can't she stay away from him? Rated T, may change it later depending on where this goes. Pre FC3, Vaas/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hoyt Volker slammed his hand into the table, releasing an exasperated sigh. One of the captured females in his latest batch of prisoners was pregnant and he had no idea what to do. There was no way he'd be able to sell a pregnant slave, nor one with a newborn baby. He had considered just killing her and the unborn child, but what a waste that would be! She also required more resources than the rest of the prisoners and while it didn't really bother Hoyt with his vast empire, he disliked using more than necessary.

Hoyt pressed a button on his intercom, "Send in the pregnant prisoner."

The guard on the other end complied and two minutes later the woman was standing in front of him, terrified out of her mind.

"Leave us," Hoyt said to the guard.

The man nodded and left.

"I hope you know how much trouble you're causing me. I can't sell you and killing you is a waste."

The woman dropped to her knees, "Then please let me go. I just want to go home and look after my baby. Please, I'm begging you."

Hoyt laughed, "No, I think I'd rather kill you. So tell me, how many months am I required to feed you?"

"T-two months," the woman answered.

Hoyt leant back against his chair, two months wasn't very long, he could afford that. And an idea had begun to form in his mind. Once she gave birth he could either find a buyer or kill her. This did, of course, leave the child, but it solved a future problem that he had only just realised. He found it unlikely that he would ever settle down and have a child of his own. If he took this woman's and raised it, he could have an heir to his vast empire that was fully trained in both killing and diplomacy. He would create this child to be utterly perfect.

A risky, but invaluable investment.

_2 months later._

"Hoyt, the woman gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

"And what of the woman?"

"The birth was difficult and there were… complications. She died, sir."

"Ah no matter. She wouldn't have sold for a very high price anyway. Bring the baby to me."

While he awaited the doctor, Hoyt tried to think of a name. These past two months he'd almost forgotten about the pregnant woman and now he had a child on his hands. After much consideration he finally knew what to call her, Adriana.

In time, Hoyt discovered it was actually very annoying that the woman had died. He could have allowed the woman to raise and nurse the child herself, meaning he wouldn't have to pay someone to do it. He had briefly considered enslaving someone to do it, but he needed a professional who actually cared about the welfare of the girl.

Adriana was given everything she ever wanted on two conditions, she always did what Hoyt said and she always came at the top of each of her classes. He did help her achieve top marks, sending her to the best school in the world and hiring tutors for any subjects she struggled with. She did board at the school, but always came home for the holidays. However, even on the island her time was taken up with constant study. Martial arts and weapons training ranging from guns to swords and knives. From a young age he forced her to observe torture sessions. At first she turned away, bursting into tears in abject horror, but after time she slowly grew accustomed to watching and though she never enjoyed it, she did become apathetic to the process. One unexpected symptom of watching the sessions was that it sparked a rather morbid obsession with human anatomy in Adriana. She began to carry around a small notebook with her everywhere she went. Curious, Hoyt ordered her to show it to him. In it were detailed drawings of anatomically correct humans, with neat notes labelling each diagram. She had drawn them for men and women, children and babies too. The notebook also contained animals, mostly the ones found on the island. The notes contained exactly how many newtons of force it would take to fracture each bone in the human body, where best to hit a person to incapacitate and even kill them. The notebook wasn't finished either, there were half drawn sketches and notes that trailed off into nothing.

Most parents would be disturbed by the contents of her notebook, but it made Hoyt smile.

Despite all this one should not be deceived by the exuberant amount of money spent on her; Hoyt Volker did not see Adriana as his daughter. He cared for her only in so far as she was useful to him. To Hoyt, Adriana was a resource. She was a valuable one, but a resource nonetheless and for all her knowledge on maths, science, languages and literature, she did not realise this. She saw Hoyt as her father and treated him as such. Another thing Hoyt thoroughly enjoyed.

_18 years later._

Adriana gracefully stepped out of the private jet. She had long ago swapped her private school uniform for a pair of denim shorts, a dark green tube top and hiking boots. Her glossy black hair - usually in an elegant bun - was carefully plaited in a long braid. She stood at the foot of the plane waiting for her escort to arrive and take her to her father's compound. After months of study she'd finally finished and aced her final examinations. Not only had she completed school, she had topped all of her classes. Hoyt would be proud.

A few minutes later her escort arrived and a man with a Mohawk jumped out the car.

"I have been sent by Hoyt to pick up a Adriana, that's you, no?" He had a Spanish accent.

"Do you see anyone else around?" Adriana asked.

The man laughed, "I like you."

Adriana ignored him and opened the passenger door, "Get my bags, please."

The man nodded at the two soldiers in the back of the car and they got out to retrieve the bags. Once everyone was once again seated, the man started the car and began driving back to the compound. It bothered Adriana that she did not know who the man was. She knew every soldier on Hoyt's island and he wasn't one of them. It clearly indicated that he was new, but the soldiers Hoyt usually hired were Russian or American. Not Spanish. However, the soldiers in the back followed his orders so he was clearly in control and for some reason it bothered Adriana.

"You're new, yeah? Who are you?" She asked casually.

The man glanced at her, "I am Vaas, Hoyt Volker's second-in-command."

Adriana narrowed her eyes, but didn't correct him. _She _was Hoyt's second-in-command and heir to his empire. What bullshit was this Vaas spewing?

"So, who are you, hm? I haven't seen you around before and then Hoyt randomly orders me to pick you up instead of some regular fucking grunt."

"Hoyt Volker is my father."

"Oh, I assumed you were a prostitute."

Adriana balled her hands up into fists; her mouth was a thin line. She felt a strong urge to hit Vaas, but the cliff they were speeding along was just a tad too precarious for her to risk it. Vaas noticed her reaction and laughed, making her skin crawl.

They spent the rest of the trip in silence. Adriana was itching to get out and have a shower to cleanse herself of Vaas' presence. However, she had some business to settle with Hoyt first.

Normally when Adriana arrived Hoyt waited for her in his office. This time was different. He was still waiting in the compound, but outdoors close to where the vehicles were parked. As usual he was dressed in a black and red suit despite the tropical heat and was flanked by two heavily armed bodyguards.

"Ah Adriana, how lovely it is to see you. I trust you've become acquainted with Vaas?"

A little too acquainted if you asked her, "Yes, Hoyt. It does bring up some-"

"Not now, I need you for something. Vaas you come too."

It was unlike Hoyt to cut her off like that, especially in front of his men. He'd spent years building up their respect for her, what had changed? Somehow she figured it was related to Vaas. Regardless, she still did what she was told and followed him without complaint.

Once they reached his office Hoyt dismissed the two bodyguards following him and opened his door, motioning for the other two to step inside. Adriana went through first brushing past Vaas in a hurry, she heard him chuckle quietly to himself and she shuddered. He still rubbed her the wrong way. Hoyt closed the door and turned to them.

"Now you two, have a seat," he clapped his hands together, "We have lots of plans to discuss."

Vaas sat down, swinging his legs over the arm of the chair. Adriana remained standing, arms crossed and trying to keep her distance from the pirate.

Hoyt ignored her choice; "Vaas is now in charge of Rook Island and the pirates there. He will keep them in order and oversee the growth and production of my products. We will also be further establishing our slave prison there. Adriana, you will you find buyers for my products, get contracts signed, use the diplomatic skills you've been trained for, god knows I've spent enough money. And if ever someone needs taking out, that's your job too."

Adriana held back a sigh of relief. Vaas wasn't actually second-in-command; he just handled the unpleasant side of business. Plus if she was finding buyers and creating contracts that meant she could keep away from the Rook Island and away from Vaas. She wouldn't have to deal with him much longer.

"Any questions?" Hoyt asked, bringing Adriana back to the present.

"No boss, I think I've got it."

"Excellent! Adriana?"

"I'd rather ask my questions," she paused to look at Vaas, "In private."

Hoyt nodded at Vaas and he jumped up, "Don't worry amiga," he paused at the door, "I'll find out your dirty little secrets too."

Once he left Adriana turned to Hoyt.

"I'd like some clarification on Vaas. Firstly, what exactly is his position? He claimed he was your second-in-command."

"Aha, I never thought you'd be the jealous type, girl. You can relax, he's only in charge on Rook Island and yes you outrank him. Don't expect him to listen to your orders, though, I suspect he'll only answer to me."

She frowned, if Vaas wouldn't listen to her then she was hardly second-in-command, not that Hoyt seemed to care.

"Secondly, why him? He's unprofessional and immature," _Probably crazy too_, she thought.

"For several reasons. Vaas is unpredictable, but efficient. In all my years spent in this business, I've never met anyone like him. He used to be Rakyat, so he knows the Island and it's inhabitants well. His sister is Citra; you know the annoying bitch that's fought me every step of the way. He's also addicted to some of my product, which will keep him loyal."

Finally she could see the logic behind his decision. She still didn't like it, but it made sense.

"Very well, Hoyt. Just as long as I don't have to work with him."

"Actually, I'm sending you with him to the Island."

Adriana struggled to keep her face calm and composed as she felt the panic rise up inside her, "What?"

"You heard me, girl. Last time I checked you had ears."

"Why? I thought you wanted me establishing contracts and buyers or assassinating people?"

"Yes, and you will have to travel from time to time, but the Island is the location of my products. It's easier to assess the slaves and send ransom videos – which Vaas will be making, by the way – you are where the action is."

Adriana sighed, "I suppose I have little choice in the matter. Very well, I will take a boat to the Island."

"Vaas will be leaving soon, it'd be easier to catch a ride back with him."

She nodded, not relishing the thought.

Adriana wracked her brain to see what she could have done to possibly deserve this, but found nothing. She always did exactly what she was asked and more. Perhaps this was another lesson? She knew that this business was filled with unpleasant people that she would have to work with. Maybe that was Hoyt's angle in forcing her to work with Vaas? Once she came to this conclusion, she smiled. It was going to suck, but she loved to please her father. This was just another challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Working with Vaas wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't as bad as Adriana had initially feared. She did her job and avoided him as much as possible. Aside from the odd comment, he too, kept it strictly business. He also spent a lot of time away from base camp checking the other outposts and making sure they were running correctly. There were plenty of clashes with the locals, but for the most part they were successful in their battles. Vaas had the loyalty of his men too, something which came at a surprise to Adriana. He even treated his men with respect. In fact, it wasn't even Vaas that was the problem. It was his men.

All her life Hoyt had drilled into his soldiers that Adriana was not a toy or a prize, but important and a person. They had been taught to respect her and anyone that did otherwise Hoyt would not hesitate to execute. There had, of course, been a few incidents, but for the most part Hoyt's soldiers treated her well. It also helped that Adriana had been taught diplomacy and how to lead effectively and she was even friends with some of the younger members of Hoyt's army. Vaas' pirates were not the well-oiled army that Hoyt possessed. They hadn't been brought up in an environment of discipline and respect. They were crude, unruly and most were not particularly bright. Some were just as crazy as Vaas and almost all were addicted to drugs.

She quickly got used to the comments. That was until it escalated into touching. When they realised she was going to continue ignoring them, they began to grab her hand as she turned away or slap her ass. More comments would usually follow this so Adriana did the only sensible thing.

She began to break things.

Sometimes it was the hand that touched her, or the jaw that dared utter those violating words and sometimes it was a nose, clean and simple. Vaas never made any comments nor did he touch her, but Adriana knew he noticed and he never stepped in or disciplined his men. She briefly considered talking to him about it, but doubted he'd do much. No, what she needed was a demonstration. Something to prove she wasn't to be fucked with, literally.

The next man who decided it would be funny to come up and grope her breasts was a pirate called Saul. He was an ex American marine who had been dishonourably discharged due to violent discrimination against homosexuals and women. He was six foot and muscular as all hell. Adriana was the only woman – aside from the natives – on the island and, well, when Saul saw something he liked, he took it. And he liked Adriana.

He laughed and drunkenly walked up to her, placing two heavy hands on each breast and giving them a squeeze.

"Come on sweetheart, you and me. Now."

Adriana didn't look up, staring straight at his hands, which he had yet to remove from her chest.

"Take your hands off of me."

Now he got aggressive, "Listen here, bitch. I wasn't asking."

"Nor was I," she stated calmly as she suddenly grabbed the knife she had tucked into her belt.

She stabbed him in the abdomen, though she was careful not to do it too deeply; she didn't want to kill him. Merely make an example of him. Saul looked at her in surprise before collapsing to the ground, hands covering his wound. The eyes of the room were now solidly on Adriana and Saul.

"I sure as hell hope everyone is listening because this is your first and only warning. To anyone who touches me: show me basic courtesy or die. For your sake, I should hope the right decision is obvious."

She hadn't shouted or raised her voice once, her words had been in a quiet almost gentle tone and not a single person misheard her.

She knelt down next to Saul, "And you better hope someone hear knows how to stitch up a stab wound before you bleed out."

Saul looked up at her, panic in his eyes. Adriana stared back, her expression neutral. There was no trace of sympathy or regret in her face, but nor was there any enjoyment or satisfaction.

Adriana glanced at Vaas. He had watched the entire demonstration with an amused expression on his face. He still looked entertained.

"Something funny, Vaas?"

"Oh chica, those men are so fucked and they don't even know it."

That was not a sentence Adriana expected to come out of his mouth.

"Only if they break my rule."

"Yeah? You have more faith in them then I do."

Adriana laughed, she wasn't too sure about that.

"That's actually rather concerning considering you have to reply on them in fights with the natives."

"Fuck, I don't need them. I know my sister, the only good thing about her is that she's fucking predictable."

She had wondered about Vaas' relationship with his sister. Clearly, it wasn't good, but they were family. Even addicted to his product how could Hoyt trust that Vaas' loyalty wouldn't sway? Whatever happened, it didn't really bother Adriana. If he turned then she'd kill him and problem solved, if he remained loyal then she'd just have to continue playing Hoyt's little game, and win, of course. For now, however, she had another demonstration for the pirates and it required a goodnights rest.

Adriana woke up early the next morning, carefully styling her appearance to fit in with the other pirates. In fact, she wanted to appear as just another pirate. She tied her hair into a ponytail before taking a red balaclava, the same as the sniper pirates. She bound her breasts making her chest appear flat, and changed to long cargo pants, boots and a grey t-shirt. Finally, to finish off the look, she grabbed her sniper rifle. Unlike most of the snipers, Adriana's was of a higher quality; more specifically it was a Z93 as opposed to an M-700 or an SVD like most of Vaas' pirates. She paused at the door and turned to grab a knife. For safe keeping. She then joined the pirates milling around several SUVs. It wasn't a large group, simply reinforcements for various outposts. Vaas came out not long after Adriana and they began piling into trucks.

Slowly the group of men in the truck became smaller as they were dropped off to various outposts. Thankfully there wasn't much conversation and what little there was Adriana didn't participate in. They were driving along a dirt road close to Rakyat territory when the truck slowed down.

"Hey what the fuck?" One of the pirates asked.

"You guys shut the fuck up back there," Vaas said loud enough for them to hear.

_An ambush, _Adriana thought.

She turned out to be correct and the Rakyat warriors suddenly rushed out in large groups. This attack wasn't random. It was planned.

Adriana turned in time to see Rakyat flanking them and she lifted her sniper rifle, picking off the one leading the charge. The shot rang out and kicked the pirates into action. With almighty cries they jumped out of the SUV and began pulling out various guns, knives and grenades. Adriana jumped out too and ran to the nearest cover, a cluster of rocks. There she found a young Rakyat warrior barely older than eighteen. His eyes widened in fear and Adriana felt a pang of guilt before snatching her knife bringing it across to slash his chest. Fear hadn't frozen him the boy and he dodged her attack. He then pulled out his own knife, his fear quickly fading as adrenalin pumped through his veins. It was his turn to strike. He lunged towards her and Adriana stepped to the side almost casually despite being mere inches from his knife. The boy swept past her, moving too fast to turn around immediately. She chased after him, but he heard her coming behind him and whipped around. Adriana thrust her knife at him, but the boy parried. However, he had now entered much more dangerous territory.

Adriana's fists.

She kneed him in the balls and the boy collapsed to the ground, not even able to bring up his knife. Still, the boy wasn't about to give up and he rolled out the way of Adriana's punch. She had anticipated this and she dived on him. Pinning him down with her body weight, she hit his neck with two fingers, temporarily paralysing him. She made the mistake of glancing in his eyes and saw the rising terror as he realised there was nothing he could do. She tried to ignore the pang of guilt that was rising up in her chest. And failed.

She'd trained her entire life to fight and kill, been desensitised to all kinds of violence, but today was the first time she'd ever killed anyone. Sure, she'd already killed that first man with her sniper rifle, but it hadn't felt real. He had been far away and it happened fast. With everything that had been happening around her at the time, it felt isolated, surreal. But this young Rakyat warrior was here in front of her, entirely at her mercy. If she killed him it would be bloody and confronting. And Adriana wasn't ready. Hell, she'd only just graduated school a few weeks ago. Anger suddenly welled up inside Adriana at her inability to kill, ashamed that everything Hoyt had trained her for had failed. And even with that anger she still couldn't do it. So she picked the boy's head up and slammed it to the ground, knocking him out. She then picked up her sniper rifle and returned to the cluster of rocks. Fighting was now subsiding with the pirates winning. She carefully aimed the rifle several times, but hesitated at the last minute then readjusted to shoot to wound where the pirates would quickly pick them off.

With the last of the Rakyat dead they returned to the SUV though they didn't get in yet. Vaas was accounting for the dead. Some of the pirates were comparing kills and arguing about who killed the most, not that it mattered. It was Vaas who had killed the most or at least that's what he declared. Adriana actually believed him too, if there was one thing she'd learnt about Vaas these past few weeks it's that he was bloodthirsty and extremely violent making him an excellent fighter.

"Hey you, little sniper, I saw you take down that fucking kid, the way you just smashed his head in, not even giving him the satisfaction of a death by a knife. That was fucking beautiful," he laughed and was quickly followed by the laughter of the other pirates.

"What's your name, hermano?"

Adriana paused before moving to remove her red balaclava.

"Adriana."

There was an audible gasp from the pirates, but Vaas managed to keep his face straight.

After a moment he laughed again, "And here I was thinking you were some fucking pussy."

The pirates didn't laugh this time, still surprised that it was Adriana and not some other pirate.

"Ok, move out, we've still got shit to do."

Adriana was stunned for a moment. Had Vaas just openly approved of her in front of the pirates? He may have subtly done it last night, but no one had been watching, doing it in front of his men implied he respected her more than she'd initially thought. Maybe he wasn't has simple as she had originally believed? Adriana shrugged and stepped in the car, this time in the front seat next to Vaas. No one protested and Adriana smiled, with any luck her status had just increased permanently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weeks had gone by quickly and though Adriana still didn't like Vaas she'd come to tolerate him enough that she regularly rode with him and the other pirates to outposts, helping with logistics and reinforcements. If battle arose – and it often did – she was still only shooting to wound, not that anyone realised. Aiming a gun was hard and sniping was even more difficult, she rarely missed so most assumed she simply aimed in places that were easy to hit.

"Hey chica, come watch this, it's going to be fucking brilliant!" Vaas was leaning on her doorway.

"It's not going to be another knife fight with a captured Rakyat warrior, is it? Because I really don't care."

"What? No, just come and watch."

Adriana sighed, but got up from her desk, shutting her laptop. It seems establishing more contacts in Australia would have to wait. At least she didn't have to put up with Buck. Sure, she complained about Vaas a lot, but he was nothing compared to Buck.

She walked out of her room to find dozens of jeering pirates and three newly captured slaves, two men and a woman. They were each in a separate cage with their hands and feet bound; however one of the men was being untied.

"What's going on?"

"We just caught them fucking snorkelling close to the shore. One of the men has challenged the King to a battle. He wins we let them go, I win he dies."

Adriana already knew what was going to happen. There's no way that man would beat Vaas. He was too psychotic. She turned to go back to her room, how was this any different from killing a Rakyat warrior in a knife fight?

"No, chica, wait. You're needed as part of the show."

He grabbed Adriana's hand, ignoring her protests.

"The King has arrived," he announced, fingers still firmly laced around her arm.

"This is Adriana, she will be our referee."

The pirates roared at this announcement and Adriana sighed, she had better shit to do than waste time with some prisoner.

"Now, as the challenger you get to choose the rules and method of fighting."

"And if I win you let us go?"

Vaas nodded, though Adriana doubted he was telling the truth.

"Ever heard of a quick draw? It's where whoever pulls out their-"

"Yes hermano, I know what a quick draw is. Do you think I'm some fucking idiot?"

The man was smart enough not to answer the question.

"Someone give the fucker a gun. Let's get this over with."

One of the pirates chucked his pistol in the general direction of the man who knelt down to pick it up.

"Ok, Adriana. Go!"

"Very well. On your marks, set… Go."

Both men whipped around shooting so fast it was impossible to tell who shot first, but the man's bullet only grazed Vaas' shoulder. Vaas' bullet hit him square in the chest. He was thrown back and began bleeding profusely. The bullet had probably gone through one of his lungs, if he didn't get medical attention he was going to die. Adriana looked at Vaas, he was clutching his arm, but blood was already starting to seep through his hand. However, Vaas barely seemed to notice it as he laughed at the dying man.

"Oh my god, this classic! You fucking missed me, all that bravado earlier and you can't even shoot straight. Here I'll teach you, motherfucker."

Vaas marched straight up to the man lying on the ground and shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

"Clean that up," he nodded at a group of his men.

Adriana glanced at the other man and woman, silent horror was painted on their faces, neither quite able to comprehend what had just happened. For now Adriana ignored them, she'd have a chat with them later and find out who they were so she could prepare the ransom and later for potential buyers.

Adriana walked back to her room only to find Vaas sitting on her bed, blood running down his arm.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to bleed all over my room."

"Adriana! You're looking especially lovely today."

"What do you want, Vaas?" She was growing increasingly irritable.

"I'm glad you asked. I need your help, I can't stitch up a bullet wound on my arm and I don't trust my men, they have absolutely no fucking sense of hygiene. I'll probably get some fuckin' disease."

Well, he wasn't wrong about that.

"Fine. Get off my bed, though. We'll do it on the floor."

Without even a snide remark he got off the bed and onto the floor, it must have been painful. Adriana opened a draw on her desk and got out her first aid kit. She cleaned the blood and carefully stitched the wound. It wasn't that deep, but Adriana figured it was still deep enough for stitches, around here you could never be too careful. She then carefully bandaged it up. Vaas refused a sling; apparently he wasn't a pussy.

"If it gets hot or really itchy then let me know because then it's infected and I need to take out the stitches."

"Yeah, yeah… whatever."

Adriana had always found the human body interesting, she didn't use it anymore, but she still had her little anatomy notebook. She'd actually wanted to do a medical degree, but Hoyt wouldn't allow it. She had to stay on the Islands and work for him. Still, she purchased university textbooks and read them and Hoyt had allowed her to do several first aid courses, perhaps one day she'd do it.

"Oi, chica?"

"Yeah?"

"You should watch my little show on the other guy, it's going to be fucking hilarious."

"I have no interest in watching you torture a man. Just let me know when you get his name and the girl's."

"Actually, you're going to do the girl."

Adriana narrowed her eyes. Interrogating the girl wasn't the problem. Vaas had said she was going to interrogate the girl, he hadn't asked, he'd ordered and she wasn't his subordinate. These past few weeks she'd almost forgotten why she disliked him, aside from the obvious. Now, it had all come back bubbling to the surface and Adriana felt a strong urge to hit him. As usual she repressed _that_ particular desire.

"Actually_, _I think you'll be doing both of them."

Vaas laughed at her, "Oh chica, you still have a problem with me, don't you? And here I thought our little bonding sessions where we kill the Rakyat had destroyed that."

"I guess you thought wrong."

He laughed, "Whatever chica, more for fun for me."

He shut the door as he left and Adriana picked up the nearest object – a shoe – and threw it at the door. It hit the floor with a thud and she heard Vaas snigger outside. Goddamnit, he was still there. She sat back down at her desk staring at the screen, her half finished email to a potential business partner in Australia stared back. She typed a few lines before erasing them, unable to focus. Eventually she saved the email as a draft and exited out. The contact in Australia would have to wait.

Adriana grabbed her keys and left her room, hearing the distant screams of the male prisoner. Vaas had gotten to work quickly. The female prisoner was still in her cage. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears stained her cheeks.

"Hello."

The woman looked up, fear in her face.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked.

Adriana opened the door, "Out."

The woman complied without a protest, though her legs were badly shaking as she did it.

"Come with me."

The woman followed Adriana back to her room. Once inside she shut the door quietly behind her.

"My name is Adriana, I'm the doctor here and I'm not here voluntarily. It's ok, you can trust me," she lied smoothly, "Are you injured?"

The woman shook her head.

"Are you hungry? Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Both," she replied in a tiny voice.

"Very well, I will get you something to eat. The bathroom is through there, a shower too if you want it."

She left the room, walking to the nearest pirate milling around the compound.

"The female prisoner is in my room taking a shower. Make sure she doesn't try to escape. If she does, capture her, but don't hurt her."

The pirate looked at her, a confused look on his face. Regardless, he nodded and stood guard at her door. Adriana then went to the kitchens where she began preparing various fruits for the woman and a glass of water. Within five minutes she returned to her room and dismissed the guard. As Adriana walked in the woman walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel. Adriana was surprised the woman hadn't tried to run away. Perhaps this was going to be easier than she imagined.

"As promised, I've brought food and water," Adriana placed the tray on her desk.

The woman hesitated, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I'm a slave here. They were originally going to sell me, but discovered I'm a doctor. Now I'm here patching up their wounds and curing their illnesses. It's not pleasant and they treat me like dirt. I want to help you."

"Then why didn't you help Paul?" Tears were beginning to spill down her cheeks again.

Paul must have been the man Vaas had killed earlier.

"I wanted to, but I had no choice. I had to do what Vaas said. But I can help you."

"How?"

"I need you to tell me your name."

"Why?" The woman was still skeptical.

"Because Vaas' intention with you and the other man-"

"Eddy."

Eddy? That meant his name was probably Edward. Now they just needed a surname.

"Vaas doesn't want to sell you as slaves, he thinks you'll be worth more as a ransom, but without your name he doesn't know who to ransom you to."

"How do I know he won't sell me as a slave?"

"Because he doesn't need your name to do that. The fact that he's bothering means he wants to ransom you."

The woman still looked unsure.

"Let me show you something."

She motioned for the woman to follow her and Adriana opened the door.

"Listen. What do you hear?"

The woman paused, "Birds, insects, pirates…"

"Apart from that, what else do you hear?"  
>The woman listened carefully again, "Is that screaming?"<p>

Adriana shut the door and led the woman back to her desk.

"That is your friend, Eddy, being tortured for his name. And yours."

"No, Eddy!" She cried out.

"For your sake and Eddy's, I strongly suggest you tell me your names. He's going through a lot of pain for something so little and if he annoys Vaas enough, he'll probably kill him."

The woman's let her tears fall this time as she collapsed to the ground. Adriana knelt down and put her arm around the woman.

"They killed my twin brother when he refused to tell them our names. The only reason they kept me was because I'm a doctor and they don't have to pay me."

"M-my name is C-Christine Putlund, the man Vaas killed was my brother, Paul Putlund and Eddy's his best friend. His full name is Edward Nigma. Please don't let them hurt Eddy."

"Thank you. Now listen to me, when Vaas does the ransom video you have to do everything he says or he'll hurt you and Eddy, ok?."

Christine nodded.

"Wait here and I'll stop Vaas."

Adriana left her sobbing on the floor. She nodded to the same pirate as before and he resumed his guard of Christine.

Following the sounds of screams, Adriana found her way to the private beach where Vaas performed his 'shows'.

"Tell me the name of you and your girlfriend, chicken shit," Vaas demanded.

The man, to his credit, was doing a good job of not saying anything, just screaming and occasionally groaning in pain.

"His name is Edward Nigma."

Vaas turned in surprise, "Oh chica, you decided to join the show."

"That man's name is Edward Nigma, the woman is Christine Putlund and the man you killed was her brother Paul Putlund."

"What? You hurt Christine? I'll kill you!" Eddy screamed out.

That would have been amusing since she could only see his head poking out of the sand.

"Fuck chica, you ruined the fun."

"No, Vaas. I did your job."

"Ah you suck the fun out of everything."

His voice actually sounded disappointed. Oh well, he'd survive.

"Well, looks like you got lucky hermano, dig him up."

"I'm not your fucking hermano."

"That is a philosophical point of fucking view."

"Adriana, Vaas."

Adriana turned and saw a pirate - the same pirate she'd assigned to guard Christine - running towards them.

"Why aren't you guard-"

The pirate cut her off, "It's the female prisoner. She's escaped."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vaas exploded, 'Tell me why the fuck I shouldn't just fucking kill you now?"

The pirate paled, "I- uh… Because I'll-"

"Find her?" Adriana snorted, "Please, if you lose a prisoner whose only escape route is through the window right next to the door you were supposed to be guarding, the last thing I'm going to is to trust you to find her again. Come on Vaas, we can deal with him later."

Vaas put two fingers to his head and made a shooting motion while looking straight at the pirate. It would have appeared childish if he hadn't been dead serious.

"Oh and bring the boy," Adriana instructed as they left.

They ran back to the compound without waiting for the pirates to dig up Eddy. Waiting around for the pirates to do so would take time they couldn't waste. Vaas began instructing pirates on where to look and what to do if she was found. She was not to be killed and preferably uninjured, not severely injured anyway. Adriana began looking by herself, silently cursing her naivety. Of course the damned woman would try to escape, she was about to be held for ransom and then sold as a slave. She should have brought her with her even if it revealed her little lie. Once she had her name it didn't even matter. Still, this could work to her advantage, maybe Christine trusted her enough to reveal herself in hopes of being saved. Adriana doubted it though, it was more likely they'd find her mauled by a tiger or if she was really lucky, saved by the Rakyat, although according to Vaas, Citra was just as likely to kill her as save her. It seemed insanity ran in the family.

They spent all day looking for the woman only to find nothing. It was odd that there was no trace of her, no footprints, torn clothing or blood. Vaas had used a megaphone several times threatening to hurt her friend, but she either couldn't hear or was smart enough to stay away. Once it started to get dark Vaas called everyone back to the compound. It was unlikely that she would survive the night and they'd look for her body in the morning.

Adriana woke up to a pirate banging on her door, the same pirate who had allowed Christine to escape in the first place.

"Adriana, the girl came back and she's armed!"

Adriana immediately got out of bed and began to get dressed. She grabbed her pistol and her knife before heading out the door. Christine was standing at the front of the compound, an AK-47 in her hands. Every pirate in the compound had their guns pointed at her head. One wrong move and she was gone.

"So you came back to my kingdom… Christine, wasn't it?" Vaas' voice revealed his amusement by her show of bravado.

"Let Eddy go."

"Hmm, no, I think I'd rather keep him."

"Let Eddy go or I'll kill you all."

"Really? You'll kill every one of us here, hm?"

She nodded, fury in her eyes, gun pointed straight at Vaas. Vaas laughed and took a step forward. Christine pulled the trigger, letting loose a round of gunfire, but was clearly unaccustomed to using a gun and unprepared for the recoil. Although a few bullets ricocheted around Vaas, none actually managed to hit him. This caused an outburst of laughter from the surrounding pirates, but Adriana was watching Christine, her mouth was a hard line.

Why would she come back? And so openly? Surely she knew there was no way she'd actually be successful. Vaas didn't bargain with people. At best she was going to die, at worst she was going to be severely tortured.

Vaas strode towards her, amusement in his face. Christine took one look in his eyes and didn't even hesitate to turn and run. However, Vaas was armed and well acquainted with guns. Almost effortlessly, he aimed his gun, barely pausing to look down the sights, and shot. The bullet hit her left leg and she toppled to the ground.

"Adriana?"

"What?"

"Keep her alive."

Adriana didn't reply as she walked over to Christine. She clutched her leg, but made no visible sign of being in pain. It was always possible she was in shock and felt nothing, but the was unlikely. Bullet wounds tended to be too painful for that. It was more likely that Christine didn't want to show weakness. Pointless, but admirable.

"Christine, I need to get a medical kit. Keep pressure on that wound, ok?"

Christine cursed under her breath, but did as she was told. Adriana briefly wondered if she should leave her alone again, but eventually decided it would be fine. She wasn't going anywhere on that leg. She retrieved her medical kit from the draw in her desk and brought it back to Christine. Sure enough, the woman was still on the ground clutching her leg. Adriana knelt down next to her and pulled out a bandage, the bullet had missed the bone and gone straight through her thigh. Using the bandage she began wrap it tightly around Christine's leg.

"Ok, Christine, I'm going to elevate your leg to help stop the bleeding and it's going to hurt. You ready?"

"Yes," her voice was weak.

Adriana nodded and carefully lifted it. Christine cried out in pain and Adriana slowed down. Christine's cry died down to a whimper.

Over the course of several hours, the wound slowed down but did not stop. Adriana did as much as she could but little seemed to help. Her blood pressure was low and Christine was weak. Adriana stayed by her side the entire time and held her cold, clammy hand. She talked to her the entire time, making sure to keep her awake. She was successful, but Christine was weak and without proper medical facilities, she was going to die. This seemed odd to Adriana. A gunshot wound was serious, yes, but leg wounds were manageable and with the right treatment they were easily survivable.

"Adriana?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I'm… going t- to die. Just… let me."

"Can't do that, sorry."

"It's not the…. gunshot that's killing me. I got bitten by a… komodo dragon."

So that was why she was so weak. Komodo dragon bites inhibited blood clotting and caused hypothermia, among other symptoms. Not wonder Christine was so cold despite the tropical heat.

"When and where?"

"Yesterday. My arm."

"How did you get bitten on your arm?"

"I… tripped."

Adriana pulled up her sleeve and examined the bite. It hadn't even been bandaged and after this many hours without treatment it was unlikely that Adriana would be able to help her. The venom had been in her system for too long.

"That's why you came back," Adriana said as the realisation dawned on her, "A last ditch effort to save Eddy because you were screwed."

"Yep… got as… far as the weapons shed."

"Adriana? The cunt still alive?"

Vaas was approaching them, fresh blood on his clothes. Adriana doubted that it was his own.

"For now. She won't make it."

"What the fuck? I just shot her in the fucking leg!"

"She was bitten by a komodo dragon. Their venom inhibits blood clotting."

"I know. Well, there's now there's no fucking point in torturing her. Just kill the bitch and get someone to clean up the mess."

He didn't wait for her reply as he jogged back down towards the beach. Poor Eddy.

"You're not really a… prisoner here, are you?"

Adriana returned to Christine's side, "What makes you think that?"

"He talks to you with respect… He wouldn't do that if you were a slave."

Adriana laughed; Christine had an odd definition of respect. Hell, he'd only just started referring to her by name rather than mujer or chica.

"So… are you going to kill me?"

"I- no, I'm not."

She laughed, but it was coarse, weak.

"You act all tough… but you can't kill. Does _he _know that?"

Adriana felt the panic rise up in her throat. If a random prisoner had seen through her so easily, what if Vaas had too? That was bad. If he knew then he wouldn't hesitate to report it to Hoyt and if Hoyt knew, he'd be so disappointed. And angry. Adriana had tried her best to be perfect her entire life and thus had not endured his wrath very often, but on the few occasions she had… She shuddered at the memories.

"Why were you so nice?"

Christine's voice pulled her mind out of the flashbacks.

"Ever heard the phrase: 'kill them with kindness'?"

"Ah. Y-you bitch."

Adriana laughed, but found little joy in it. She wished the woman would hurry up and die on her own. At the very least it would stop matters from becoming _complicated_.

They were silent for several minutes before Christine opened her mouth the speak.

"Adriana, I'm going... to go to sleep now. And I'm not going… to wake up, I know that. Tell Eddy… I love him and that I tried."

Christine closed her eyes and Adriana felt her pulse. She was still alive, but just barely. It wouldn't be long now. Adriana tried to summon the will to just leave her there, but couldn't. She held Christine's hand as her heartbeat got slower and slower until it ceased.

"Hey!" She shouted at the closest pirate, "Who's the one who let the woman escape in the first place?"

"Haru, ma'am."

Ma'am? No one ever called her that. It was pleasing to hear.

"Go get him for me. Someone has to clean up this mess."

The pirate nodded and jogged away calling for Haru. Adriana took one last look at Christine, even with a blood soaked bandage, a komodo bite plus various scratches and bruises, she looked calm, almost as if she were sleeping. Perhaps she was and had only faked death in an attempt to escape again. The thought was ridiculous, of course, and made Adriana laugh out loud. She had felt her pulse only moments ago, she was definitely dead.

However, there was one thing Christine had done for her in the hours that Adriana had spent talking to her in desperate hopes of keeping her alive. She had given her an idea. One that was beginning to take roots in her mind as she went to bed.

**A/N: Hey, since it's been so long since I've updated I thought I should add an Author's Note. Basically I've been really busy since I last updated, I've had birthdays, exams, Christmas and New Years and have only been able to work on this chapter periodically. However, I'm on holidays now so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. I don't know how long it will take for me to finish this, but it's likely it will take me longer as the year progresses since I'm entering my final year at school. Also I changed the name of the fic because I finally decided on the direction I'm going to take this story and it was more fitting (I got the name from one of the songs in FC3's official soundtrack: **** watch?v=hD6wcvIcDXo****).**

**So thanks for reading, following and favouriting, your support encourages me to continue writing and your reviews (critical and/or positive) remind me to work on the next chapter so please keep going with those!**


End file.
